Follow Me, Follow You
The last remaining secret way into Abel is a set of spooky tunnels used for dubious experiments, so you need to check they're safe Cast * Veronica McShell * Moonchild * Jody Marsh * Amelia Spens * Tom De Luca * Maxine Myers * Ian Golightly * Sigrid Hakkinen Plot If It's Safe Veronica's secret way into Abel is through some old WWII era tunnels. Sigrid used them to conduct some of Veronica's less ethical, hypothetical, experiments. You'll need to determine if it's safe. Jody Can't See It Yet The tunnels give off a definite 'mad scientist' vibe. Moonchild thinks Veronica is mad, how do you know you aren't too? Moonchild tells you something's following you, but Jody can't see it yet. Left Turn. Left Turn. Jody and Maxine are missing Sam. Moonchild questions whether Veronica's telling the truth about not doing these experiments herself. You turn left, but the thing is still following you. That Thing Is Still Coming You can't take the direct route through these tunnels because it's full of acid. On the indirect route you discover Owen's dismembered arm. Jody promises to re-bury him. The thing is still coming for you through the acid. It Wasn't Normal Amelia takes over comms while Jody organises the other runners. Tom tells Amelia the tunnels were shut down after some sort of paranormal science experiment went wrong. Amelia can see something following you, so you need to run! Keep Moving Jody arrives back in the comms room. She and Amelia can both see something flickering on the monitors. Even if there is something there you can't turn back now, you'll just have to keep moving. Rescue Sam The team of runners found a quicker way through a subsidiary tunnel and you meet up with them, locking your route off. Time to get on with the rest of the plan. Press A Little Button You make it to Sigrid’s rooms to enter the command code, despite being noticed by Abel’s skeleton crew of guards. Tom opens a line to the airships and Jody declares Abel retaken. Instead of fighting, Sigrid simply leaves. Unfortunately Ian’s still here, and he’s holding Sam hostage with a zombie dirty bomb. S05E39 // Rofflenet Discussion regarding this mission can be found on Rofflenet Transcript JODY MARSH: Veronica, are you sure about this? We’re miles away from Abel now. VERONICA MCSHELL: They’re still dealing with the chaos at the party. You have time before Sigrid works out what you’ve done. If you’re lucky, you’ll be inside her defenses before she turns her attention back to Abel. JODY MARSH: All right. And then we enter her code into the panel in the control room, and then her guards can’t use their weapons, and we disable her defenses. We take our home back. We get Sam back. So where are we? VERONICA MCSHELL: It’s some World War II tunnels we found leading into Abel. I think there’s been a survival center here for quite a long time. They just keep on repurposing it. Did you know they built several bases in this area over the decades? Strange, really. Just like the Vikings, digging out the same thing over and over again. Anyway, uh, Sigrid knew about these tunnels. She opened them up to store some of my experiments. JODY MARSH: What… what’s there? VERONICA MCSHELL: I really only found out about this a few weeks ago. It’s not like we could do anything about it. JODY MARSH: What’s down here? VERONICA MCSHELL: I didn’t know Sigrid was actually doing some of the hypothetical things I suggested. She was doing my suggested experiments on… on living people. JODY MARSH: Oh God! VERONICA MCSHELL: I don’t know what’s down there, or what she’s done, but it’s not heavily-guarded. There should be a safe way through into Abel. JODY MARSH: Runner Five, I’m… I’m sorry about this. I’ve been asking myself what Janine wants me to do… and we can’t risk our whole force in these tunnels. If there is a safe way through, you’ll find it, and we’ll follow you. And if not, turn around. Come out. VERONICA MCSHELL: If you can. laughs JODY MARSH: Yes. Five, go. I’ll be on comms with some of the team, and if it’s safe, we’ll be right behind you. JODY MARSH: All right, Five. You’re going well. I have partial cams, although the signal’s breaking up a bit. static crackles We’re getting reports in from our allies, though. Steve and Lobatse are safe. They’re keeping watch on Noah Base. Sigrid’s forces haven’t found the… the stuff. static So far, that tunnel seems to be full of specimen jars. Body parts in formaldehyde, standard mad scientist vibe. PAULA COHEN: Do you think she is? MAXINE MYERS: Veronica, mad? No! I think she’s dedicated, driven. It’s tough to be the smartest one in the room. It’s a lot of responsibility. static MOONCHILD: I think she’s mad. snorts Of course, I definitely was mad, so I don’t know if you should take my word for anything. And you, Five. footsteps, a voice whispers, “Boo!”, laughter MOONCHILD: You’re hearing voices again, aren’t you, Five? You’ve been hearing voices for a long time. Mine, Sara Smith’s, Archie’s. So how sane are you? You shouldn’t come to the mausoleum of madness if you doubt yourself. static JODY MARSH: There’s a tunnel up ahead, Five. You should take the left fork. VOICE: The right fork. JODY MARSH: Did you hear me, Five? I said the left fork. VOICE: The right fork. MOONCHILD: Oh, Five. You know Veronica was working on Van Ark’s experiments. What did he inject you with, Five? What are you now? I have to tell you, Five, there’s something behind you. Jody can’t see it yet. It’s walking behind you. laughs JODY MARSH: Actually yeah, Five, good instincts. The left fork of the tunnel was flooded. Hmm, I’d take the middle one of those three tunnels ahead of you. sighs Blooming heck, it’s dark in there, isn’t it? Just the light from your head torch. I’m not going anywhere. Some days when I was running, it was only Sam’s voice that kept me going. He was the most real thing in the world. MAXINE MYERS: We’ll get him back. Ugh, that is gross! There are jars of zombie parts still alive, ugh! Still attached to the spinal cord. What was she doing with this stuff? static MOONCHILD: Did you believe her when she said she didn’t know what was going on? That she didn’t do those experiments herself? MAXINE MYERS: I know she wanted to understand zombie physiology. This looks like she was trying to work out how the virus affects every part of the body, how it keeps them animated. I guess it’s relevant. JODY MARSH: Oh, Five, sorry. I’ve just spotted that path I sent you down leads to a dead end. You’ll have to double back and take the sharp elbow to the left. static VOICE: Left turn. Left turn. MOONCHILD: Be quick, Five. That thing that’s following you - it’s still behind you. It’s walking slowly. If you hurry, you won’t meet it coming. JODY MARSH: Okay, that looks all right. Straight path through from here. AMELIA SPENS: Why can’t Five just take the most direct route? The Exmoor Militia are worried we’re wasting time. JODY MARSH: Look, the parallel tunnel is full of hydrochloric acid for some reason. laughs I don’t know. Most people keep old magazines in their basements, but not Abel Township! Hydrochloric acid and jars of body parts. MOONCHILD: Do you see that, Five? Shine your headlamp to the right, quickly! AMELIA SPENS: What is it? Five, why have you stopped? What are you looking at? JODY MARSH: Oh. Do you see that? MOONCHILD: His tattoo - the name of his mother’s farm on his right wrist. JODY MARSH: Five buried him. They buried him! AMELIA SPENS: Who is it? You can’t expect me to keep track of all your friends. JODY MARSH: It’s Owen’s arm in a jar. Why would anyone dig him up? We’ll come back later, Five. Give those parts a proper burial. MOONCHILD: Yes. Keep moving. JODY MARSH: Huh. Amelia, did you see a flicker on the camera in that acid tunnel just now? AMELIA SPENS: No. Hmm, wait. Maybe. MOONCHILD: I know I’m just a voice in your head, but I know things. That thing is still coming. It’s walking in the parellel tunnel, through the hydrochloric acid. It wants you! Keep running! AMELIA SPENS: Jody’s stepped out for a moment, Five. She’s organizing the other runners to follow you through. I suppose I’m expected to say “well done” now, aren’t I? And not, “why don’t you even have the basic sense of self-preservation that millions of years of evolution have given the tiniest insect”? sighs The coffee they’ve made me is terrible. opens TOM DE LUCA: Amelia, Jody told me Five’s in the tunnels leading into Abel Township. AMELIA SPENS: Oh yes. Look. They’re very much the kind of tunnels one would not book on Airbnb. If a person wanted to book tunnels full of body parts on Airbnb, these are still less appealing than ?. TOM DE LUCA: I’ve heard about those tunnels. Rumors. I heard something happened there during the Second World War. It was an experimental facility. There was an accident, and they shut it down. AMELIA SPENS: What sort of experiments? TOM DE LUCA: It was classified as some kind of paranormal science. With everything we’ve seen, we can’t rule anything out. I heard they were experimenting on people with special skills. AMELIA SPENS: That’s very vague and unhelpful. What I need to know here, Tom, is whether there’s something in these tunnels worth monetizing, and if so… gasps What was that? Did you see that? TOM DE LUCA: I was looking at you. What was it? AMELIA SPENS: It was a shadow following Five. The way it walks… it wasn’t normal. Five, run. Run! laughter JODY MARSH: What’s going on? The team’s heading in. Is the team safe? AMELIA SPENS: There’s something after Five. Maybe I imagined it. God, it’s all of you, making me care about people! Ugh, it’s horrible! Five, I don’t care if you die in there or not. I don’t give a crap about you. sighs That’s better. Good. JODY MARSH: If there is something in there, where is it? AMELIA SPENS: That tunnel there. I’ve seen a flicker on the monitor a few times. MOONCHILD: They’ll leave you here, Five! JODY MARSH: This is our one chance to take back Abel. I’m going in with the team by this parallel tunnel. It looks clear. Whatever Veronica thought we’d find, it isn’t down here. MOONCHILD: Or it really, really is. JODY MARSH: We should be able to rendezvous with you at the far end of these tunnels, Five. AMELIA SPENS: Look! Did you see it there? A shadow moving across the tunnels. JODY MARSH: I… I think I did see it. Janine wants us to keep moving. It’s our job to get our home back. Five, if there’s something in there, it’s following you. It hasn’t seen us. Keep moving. MOONCHILD: Five, they’ll let you die here if you slow down. Run. Run! laughter door opens AMELIA SPENS: The other team has come down a subsidiary tunnel, Five. Just head through that second door. opens JODY MARSH: Five, you made it! Thank you. Thanks to your explorations, we have found a quicker way through. Let’s lock that door. slams shut MAXINE MYERS: Are you okay, Five? You look terrified. PAULA COHEN: Let’s take a minute, go over the plan again, so we can all calm down. PETER: We didn’t see anything in the tunnels, apart from a charming collection of body parts, obviously. MOONCHILD: I saw it, Five. You can close the doors, but things like that don’t just go away. JODY MARSH: I think we just spooked ourselves. But we’re so close now. We’re going to come up next to the bogs, through that grate. Think how pissed off Janine’s going to be that we found another secret way into Abel. Things are in disarray out there. Most of Sigrid’s troops are trying to drill into the labs. There’s a skeleton crew on duty in Abel. We head directly for Sigrid’s office, we input the codes, we take down the defenses. Then we rescue Sam. Everyone, run! gunshots TOM DE LUCA: I think they’ve spotted us! JODY MARSH: Oh, you think? You think the fact they’re firing on us means they’ve seen us? IAN GOLIGHTLY: All guards, escort me to my panic room. MAXINE MYERS: Ugh, he really is a coward, isn’t he? That’s made our job easier. Actually, this is going well. JODY MARSH: Don’t ever say that! We’re not done yet. Up the stairs everyone, quickly. door opens SOLDIER: Halt! In the name of the Wakened Land. JODY MARSH: Listen, I get that you love the Wakened Land or whatever, but there are quite a few of us, aren’t there? And there’s only one of you. How likely do you think it is you’ll be able to overpower all of us, or one of us will manage to shoot you? You’ll notice I have a crossbow pointed at your head right now. SOLDIER: Fair point. I surrender, in the name of the Wakened Land. TOM DE LUCA: Good choice, my friend. JODY MARSH: Five, input the Minister’s override code. system beeps Tom, can you take down the base defenses? TOM DE LUCA: With one hand tied behind your back, Jody. JODY MARSH: Oh my God. It’s worked. It’s all working. You know, I think I actually am quite good at this. TOM DE LUCA: I have a line open for you to the airship. JODY MARSH: What, here? Sigrid, Minister of Recovery, can you hear me? SIGRID HAKKINEN: What is it? How did you come through to my private office? JODY MARSH: We’ve taken Abel back, Sigrid. Your soldiers have surrendered. Our allies, the Exmoor Militia, are surrounding Abel. You’ll never complete your digging to the labs. We have repurposed your own defenses to make us impregnable. SIGRID HAKKINEN: Oh, really? laughs Well-played, I suppose. JODY MARSH: Do you surrender to us? SIGRID HAKKINEN: Do I… do I surrender to you? laughs I’m the Minister, Miss Marsh. Pilot? PILOT: Ma'am? SIGRID HAKKINEN: Set course for London. Away from this godforsaken mudflat, to civilization. Good bye for now, Abel Township. But remember, I know where to find you. JODY MARSH: Oh. Right. Well, I suppose that’s a sort of victory. Kind of. In a way. We did it. We really all did it! It was almost too easy. Sigrid’s gone, Ian’s gone. MAXINE MYERS: He hasn’t gone. JODY MARSH: What? MAXINE MYERS: Well, look at this monitor. It shows what Ian’s done to the inside of Janine’s farmhouse, and the testing grounds Sigrid built here. Remember? Ian set up that dirty bomb with zombie body parts? PETER: I might have sort of forgotten that, what with everything. PAULA COHEN: He hasn’t forgotten. He’s in there right now, with Sam! He’s turning on his broadcast system. squeals IAN GOLIGHTLY: I know who you are. I know who you are, and what you’ve done, Abel Township scum! You disgust me. You’re no better than zombies. You’re worse than zombies! You needed me, and you didn’t even know it. I know you’ve told the Minister lies about me, made up dirty things. Well, you’d better leave right now. If you try to come anywhere near me, I’m going to press this little button, and then everyone in a radius of 500 meters will turn into a zombie! You think you’ve won? Well, you never win! I win! I win!Category:Mission Category:Season Five